Web conferences utilize the internet to enable audio or video conferences to be conducted between two or more people. Using a link that was provided in an email, for example, a participant may join a web conference via a web browser or via a browser plug-in or an ancillary application. A presenting participant typically displays slides and accompanies the slides with speech that is delivered via a web interface or a telecommunications pathway, such as a teleconference bridge. During a web conference, non-presenting participants may be empowered to actively participate by making speech or chat contributions. Some web conference services enable the web conference to be recorded and subsequently replayed so that a person may experience each aspect of the web conference after the conference is originally conducted.